In addition to the requirement that the optical elements be mounted at low tension, mounts for high-performance lenses also require an adjusting mechanism by means of which the mounted optical element can be moved in an axial and a radial direction. When operating such a high-performance lens, it is especially necessary to be able to adjust the mounted optical element within a wide range of axial directions since such an adjustment allows focal tracking, which is necessary because of the high thermal load, as well as a correction of other image aberrations, e.g., astigmatism and curvature of field.